Prove it
by hugephanfan
Summary: Oneshot, Phan story, this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate me for it! Phil is brought out of his thoughts to a curious Dan, when Phil accidentally says something from his thoughts that changes his and Dan's friendship forever! Rated T, for swearing and romance.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Dan or Phil (Obviously) i only own this fanfiction! Key word, fiction, since the story is made up, enjoy!_

**Phil's pov;**

I just got home, fired yet from another job. I have been keeping watch for another job other than Youtube just in case for the future, but it seems that i'm not really good at them. Oh well, Youtube is good enough for now.

I notice Dan sitting on the couch playing Skyrim like usual. Even when he is slouched down his is still the most adorable person alive. I have liked Dan since the first day we met. I could never tell Dan though. I am never letting him know i'm gay! It would ruin our friendship, he wouldn't want to be around some faggot!

"Okay i know i'm hot in all but you don't need to stare," says Dan, chuckling at the end. I was so lost in thought i didn't even notice i was staring, shit i hope he doesn't think i'm weird or anything.

"Oh s-sorry i was lost in thought," i stuttered, i could feel my cheeks turning red. I sit down next to him on the couch.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Dan, turning off Skyrim and putting down the controller on the white coffee table in front of them.  
Damnit Phil why did you have to say that? Lie, don't tell him you were thinking about him!

"Nothing really, it isn't important" i replied nonchalantly.

"Oh come on you can tell me i'm your best friend, it has got to be something if you were blanking out that much!" Dan replied with a smirk on his face. Oh my god he's hot.

"Just someone it doesn't matter" it is so hard to lie to him, especially while looking at him in his beautiful chestnut colored eyes.

"Yeah right, just tell me already!" Dan says almost shouting. He was getting a little to excited over this. Maybe i should just tell him, anyway i'm only saying that i was thinking about him it's not like i'm telling him i'm in love with him.

"I was just thinking of you.." I say breaking the eye contact and staring at the coffee table. I still don't want to see his reaction.  
It was silent for 2 minutes, but it felt like hours. Why did i feel so nervous and scared right now? Inside i am freaking out but outside i look just calm.

"R-really?" he said, his face flushed and embarrassed. "What about me exactly?" he added in a mocking tone. I turn my head to look at his gorgeous face. He is just flawless, his mesmerizing eyes, winning smile, cute brown short hair, why is he so perfect?

"Just how adorable you are," oh shit did i really just say that?! Ugh i was still thinking and i guess i accidentally spoke what i was thinking, now what is Dan thinking? Does he think i am some sort of creep? He probably thinks i'm gross and wants to move out, oh my god what have i done? I need to try to fix this fast!

"Dan I-" before i could finish i felt Dan's soft lips onto mine, and after that everything was perfect. It felt like it was just us on Earth and no one else to disturb us, no worries or cares in the world, just us, together.  
Dan pulled away. He had a look of scarce in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry i didn't know what i was doing!" He got up from the couch and ran into his room and slammed his door. I just sat there still in shock. Why didn't i answer him back? I must look like the biggest dickhead.

I got up from the couch and sauntered down the hall and up to Dan's door.  
I knocked. There was no answer, all i heard was Dan sniffling. He was crying! And it's all my fault!

I slowly and carefully opened up the door, and quietly walked over and sat on the bed next to a curled up Dan laying down on his pillow.

"Dan i'm sorry i didn't answer you back before. I was just in shock."  
He was still sniffling, a few whimpers every once and awhile, other than that he didn't move.  
"I wasn't shocked because i didn't like it, actually quite the opposite," i try to say seductively. I'm not good at trying to be attractive, i'm more of the shy type.

He stocked sniffling and whimpering and pulled himself up so he was sitting up straight. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
"You're just joking because you feel bad for me." Dan replied, a little louder than a whisper, staring at his feet.

"No i'm not! I'll even prove it!" i protested.

"How are yo-" before Dan finished his sentence i silenced him with my lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me in closer, intensifying the kiss. I licked the bottom of his lip, begging for entrance. He obliged, separating his mouth. We fought over dominance with each others tongues. He won overall and started to explore my mouth. I moaned into the kiss from pleasure.  
I placed my hands around his waist and pulled him over so he was sitting on top of me. He wrapped his legs around my sides and puller us even closer.

Tongues dancing around preciously, i wanted to savour this moment forever. I never knew how much i loved him really until this very moment.  
We disconnected our mouths and stared into each others eyes with our nose's touching and forehead to forehead.

"I love you.." Whispered Dan, nice and soft. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I know i sound corny but i don't know any other way to explain it. I have never felt so happy before in my whole entire life.

"I love you too.." I whisper back. I have got everything i ever wanted, right here.

**Hi guys! I hope you liked my fanfiction! :D It is my very first one so please no negative reviews, i'm sensitive hehe c: i really enjoyed writing this story, it was so fun! More will be on the go! I'm not setting any dates for them to be up because i never live up to them, so i will write every time i can! Love you guys baiiii! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
